


Most Sane and Sunly

by alexcat



Series: More thicker than forget [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve and Dr. Strange meet again.





	Most Sane and Sunly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to More Mad and Moonly. The title comes from the same e.e. cummings poem: [love is more thicker than forget]

Steve moved to an estate near London for a few days. Someone from Wakanda arranged it. The owner was an old friend of King T’Challa’s father. T’Challa had offered sanctuary for Bucky and he now offered sanctuary for Steve. 

He called Strange. 

“I wanted to let you know that I am at Lord Weatherly’s estate about an hour from London.”

“How did you rate that one?” 

“Friend of a friend. Lord Weatherly is out of the country for the rest of the year and I can stay until I think I need to move on. Want to join me here?”

“I think I can do that for a week or so. Wong can handle things here. I think I’ll fly. I can get a room in London so no one can trace me to you.” 

“I think we’re okay but if you wish. I can come to London to pick you up. I have use of the cars. If I can get used to driving here.”

Strange laughed and told Steve he’d text him the details. 

*

Steve didn’t sleep much the night before Strange arrived. He had dreams that made him blush to think about, hot, naked, horny as hell dreams. He hoped he didn’t seem like a lovesick boy when he picked up Strange. Odd that he thought of him as Strange until they were naked; then he was Stephen. 

Strange was already through customs when he arrived so they drove straight to the hotel. It was a nice one, too, with fancy doormen and lots of bowing and curtsying. 

After what seemed like forever was actually only minutes, they got their room. 

Strange turned to Steve and pulled him into this arms, kissing him quite thoroughly. “I have been wanting to do that for weeks.” 

“And I’ve been wanting you to.”

“Been thinking of me then?’ Strange asked him in that arrogant tone he took quite often.

Steve nodded. 

“What kind of thoughts?” 

“I’ve been having dreams about you.”

“Tell me,” Strange moved his hips ever so slightly in their embrace. 

“Not sure I need to tell you. I think you have the idea already.”  
“You have too many clothes on. As do I.” 

Minutes later, that was rectified as they fell on the bed together. Strange rolled Steve over onto his stomach and began to kiss the back of his neck, down his spine to the dimple at the bottom. Steve groaned as Strange nipped at his butt then kissed and licked a trail down to his knees. 

“My knees are ticklish,” Steve warned. When Strange kissed behind his knee, Steve jerked away involuntarily. Strange actually laughed as they wrestled until Steve was flat on his back and Strange was on top of him. He grabbed both of Steve’s hands and pinned them over his head as he kissed him again and again. 

“You make me feel silly and giddy sometimes.” Strange murmured against his skin as he let go of Steve’s hands and kissed his neck, his ears, his chest. He looked up into lust darkened blue eyes as his tongue teased a flat nipple. He moved lower,sliding his tongue inside Steve’s naval and laughing a little when his lover gasped and grabbed his hair.

“Mmmmm, I must be getting closer to the treasure,” Strange whispered as let Steve’s penis rub against his face. He stopped talking then. He kissed and licked everywhere except where Steve wanted, needed him to. 

“Please. I’m going to die if you don’t fucking touch me!” 

Strange laughed. “I am touching you.” 

Steve groaned. “You are a difficult man, Strange.” 

“So they tell me.” He took Steve into his mouth and laughed as he bucked beneath him. Strange took him to the brink and stopped. 

“What the - ”

“I want something else. I want you to fuck me, Steve.”

Just the way he said it made the words sound so erotic that Steve shivered. Strange mistook the shiver for reluctance. 

“But if you’d rather -”

“God, no. It’s not that. It’s – I wasn’t expecting it.” 

“What did you expect?” 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t think I thought that far ahead. Can we stop talking and get back to you being my bitch?” 

Stephen Strange chuckled, a sound one did not often hear from him. 

“There’s some stuff in the drawer. You’ll need it.” 

Steve bit his lip. This was serious. A few blow jobs were one thing. But this was the real thing, a bit more than play. At least, for him it was. He realized he didn’t know Strange well enough to know what it meant to him.

When he didn’t move for a minute, Strange raised one of his elegant eyebrows. “Problem?” 

“Not something I’ve done before. Maybe I’m a little nervous.” 

“I haven’t either unless you count a drunken encounter in college with a girl and her sex toy.” 

Steve laughed. “It’s hard to imagine that you’d allow anyhone else that much control.” As soon as he said it, he wondered if he’d fucked up.

“I – I trust you and I want you. We can figure out what we’re doing as we do it, but I want to do this.”

Steve opened the drawer beside the bed. There was a jar of lubricant. “How?” 

“I’m a wizard. I can do things.”

Strange helped him rub the lube on and helped rub it on himself too. He got on his elbows and knees. 

Steve pressed into him slowly. Strange made a sound; Steve hesitated. 

“Please, don’t stop,” was Strange’s breathless answer. He didn’t. He grabbed onto Strange’s hips and thrust slowly. Strange moved on to one elbow so he could touch himself with the other hand. 

“So tight,” Steve murmured. 

“They don’t call me a tight-assed bastard for nothing,” Strange managed to growl. 

Neither said anything after that but the room was far from quiet. The bed made sounds as its occupants moved faster and with much more force. There were sounds of pleasure – moans and murmurs and finally cries of ecstasy as Steve came, followed only seconds later by Strange… 

They lay quietly after, when Strange said, “You didn’t say my name this time.” 

“I couldn’t remember it or mine. It was a challenge to breathe. That was quite intense.” 

After a bit, they shifted positions and Steve laughed. “You can lay in the wet spot. I’m older, so I get to pick.”

“We could go out… London is a wonderful city,” Strange said. 

“No one knows me with a beard. You kinda stand out though. With the cape.” 

Strange laughed. “I have normal clothes.”

“You have fancy, rich, doctor clothes. I have normal clothes. Jeans, t-shirts…”

“Can you see me in jeans and a Captain America t-shirt?” 

“I like seeing you naked better, but now that you mention it, no.”

“Let’s find a quiet place and have dinner, then come back and I’ll get naked for you again.”

“You have a deal.” 

They did find a quiet place that was suitable to Steve’s casual look and Strange’s more professional look. Strange still had the look of a mad scientist with those streaks of gray and his goatee. Even with a full beard, Steve looked every bit the all-American boy. 

They talked over dinner and after. 

The subject came to their past love lives. 

Strange talked about Christine Palmer and how his own arrogance had driven her away. In the end, they had remained friends, but sometimes he thought she only did that out of pity. 

“There were always nurses. But they all run together in my mind. Just someone to fuck or take to a function and then fuck. Sometimes I never even bothered to learn their names.”

“In the forties when I toured the country playing Captain America, there were women throwing themselves at me at every venue. After being the skinny weakling, I took full advantage of it. I had them in ones and twos and sometimes threes,” Steve looked as if he were gazing into the past. “The only one I loved was Peggy Carter. She was the agent who chose me for the program. We never… I let every chance with her slip away and then I was in the ice.” 

He took a photo out of his wallet and showed it to Strange. The young woman was quite lovely. “Her niece, Sharon, works for S.H.I.E.L.D. She’s sweet but she’s not Peggy.” 

“We are coming dangerously close to becoming maudlin.” Strange ordered another drink. 

“So what should we do to cheer ourselves up?” Steve asked. 

“I could kiss you right here.” 

“I think I’d like that.” 

Strange leaned across the table and they kissed. 

“Do you really want that other drink? Every time you kiss me, it sets me on fire. Let’s go back to the hotel.” 

Another kiss. They paid with cash and hurried back to their hotel. They kissed in the taxi and they groped one another as they kissed in the elevator. By the time they stepped into their room and closed the door, Steve’s hands were inside Strange’s pants. 

They never got any further into the room. Strange slammed Steve against the door, jerking and tearing at his jeans and shirt until he spread his hands over naked skin. He tugged on his own clothes as he paused in his exploration to kiss Steve again. Somehow they both wiggled out of the rest of their clothing by the time Strange turned Steve around to face the door. He pressed himself against his back, kissing and biting the back of his neck and pressing his cock against Steve’s ass. 

“If I were a 98 pound weakling still, you’d have knocked the breath out of me by now,” Steve said. 

“Want me to stop?” Strange had never known dry humping someone’s ass could be so fucking erotic. 

“God, no! I want you to fuck me. I want to know what it feels like, I want you to know.”

“Here or in the bed?” 

During the entire conversation, Strange and been kissing and touching him and still had him pressed again the door. 

“Here, but get the damned lube.” 

Almost by the time he finished the sentence, Strange was back and he felt the cool substance touch him. He realized he was a little nervous. Stephen was not small. By the time Strange was inside him, he couldn’t remember why he was nervous. 

He managed to whisper, “Yes,” when Strange asked if he was okay. He was more than that. The right hand that was was between him and the door, stroking slowly was driving him crazy with pleasure. The other hand was holding him, helping them both balance. 

“You’re right. It’s fucking tight and hot. The heat is, oh god…” Steve loved it when strange completely lost that tight control. 

Steve came with him this time and afterward, they slid, nearly boneless, to the floor together. Strange’s hair was damp from his efforts and both of them were breathless as they moved enough to disentangle themselves. 

Steve wanted to say something, to tell him that he cared, that it was more than just sex. He wasn’t sure how. 

“You have a hold on me, Rogers. I’m not sure what it is, I’m not sure I’d know if it were love or not. But I care, somehow I care a lot. I don’t want this to end.”

“Come with me, Stephen. Let’s go to bed. I want to hold you for a while.” 

They were asleep almost as soon as they lay down.


End file.
